Die Nargelinfektion
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Draco Malfoy wird einfach nicht schlau aus Luna Lovegood. Und aus seinen Gefühlen für sie auch nicht. Vermutlich sind Nargel dafür verantwortlich. Oneshot, DM/LL


_A/N: Bei diesem Oneshot handelt es sich um meine Wichtelgeschichte für CaramelFrappucino (, Forum Bereich Harry Potter, Thread Weihnachtswichtel). Sie hatte sich das Pairing Draco x ??? gewünscht. Da ich keinen Slash schreibe und eher auf ungewöhnlichere Pairings stehe, ist daraus Draco x Luna geworden. Ich muss aber gleich vorweg warnen, dass ich Romantik nicht schreiben kann. Pairings allgemein nicht. Das überlass ich in der Regel lieber anderen. Vielleicht hat ja trotzdem jemand den Mut, diesen Oneshot (oder Reihe Oneshots?) zu lesen. Kritik ist in diesem Fall sehr erwünscht, schließlich will ich mich verbessern. _

_~ Fluffy_

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Charaktere nur aus und möchte mit meinem Geschreibsel kein Geld verdienen. Disclaimer sind langweilig. Keiner liest sie. Keine Ahnung, warum ich mir die Mühe mache._

_

* * *

  
_

**Die Nargelinfektion**

Sie war nicht da! Warum war sie nicht da? Sie hatte versprochen, jederzeit für ihn da zu sein, wenn er jemanden zum Reden brauchte! Und nun stand er hier in einer Mädchentoilette (wenn ihn jemand gesehen hätte!) und keine Spur von Myrthe. Dabei war sie die Einzige, die in diesem Schloss Verständnis für ihn zu haben schien.

Draco begann unruhig in der Toilette auf und ab zu gehen. Sollte er warten? Vielleicht kam sie gleich wieder. Soweit er wusste, verließ Myrthe ihr Klo nur selten. Weit konnte sie nicht sein. Und er konnte sehr gut jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen! Nichts schien im Moment zu klappen. Er machte immer noch keine Fortschritte mit dem Kabinett, das verfluchte Halsband hatte den falschen erwischt und als ob Snapes Rumschnüffelei nicht schon genug war, schien Potter auch irgendetwas zu ahnen! _'Vielleicht hätte ich damals im Zug fest zutreten sollen.'_, dachte er grimmig. Aber Potter und Snape waren nicht das eigentliche Problem. Viel mehr Sorgen bereitete es ihm, dass Dumbledore Wind davon bekommen könnte, was er plante. Sein Unternehmen konnte nur gelingen, wenn er den alten Mann überraschte. Und wenn er scheiterte, war Dumbledore noch seine geringste Sorge...

Draco unterbrach schließlich sein auf-und-ab-gehen und blickte in den nächstgelegenen Spiegel. Ein junger Mann mit weiß-blondem Haar und aristokratischen Gesichtszügen starrte ihm entgegen. Ein gut aussehendes Gesicht, wenn da nicht diese breiten Augenringe und die unnatürliche Blässe seiner Haut gewesen wären. Druck und Stress setzten ihm deutlich zu.

Ohne Vorwarnung ging plötzlich die Tür auf. Draco fuhr herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Eindringling. Er blinzelte. Ein seltsames Mädchen stand in der Tür, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte hüftlanges, schmutzig-blondes Haar, unter dem gerade noch die Spitze eines Zauberstabes hervorragte, den sie sich offenbar hinters Ohr geklemmt hatte. Um den Hals trug sie ein Lederband, auf das aller möglicher Müll aufgefädelt war: Federn, Kartoffelschalen, leeres Schokofroschpapier, eine goldene Galleone und einiges mehr. Auf ihrem Kopf thronte eine absonderliche Haube, die von oben bis unten mit Schneckenhäusern beklebt war. Zudem hatte sie an den Füßen zwei Schuhe, die von verschiedenen Paaren zu stammen schienen. Das seltsamste an ihr waren jedoch ihre Augen. Sie wirkten ungewöhnlich groß, ein Eindruck, der der durch ihre praktisch nicht existenten Augenbrauen noch verstärkt wurde. Ihr Blick war verträumt, irgendwie entrückt, gleichzeitig hatte Draco das merkwürdige und beunruhigende Gefühl, dass sie ihn _wirklich_ sah, genau so, wie er war. Er brauchte ein paar Momente, bis er seine Fassung wieder fand.

„Was suchst du hier?", fragte er barsch.

Sie sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem seltsamen Blick an. „Das hier ist eine Mädchentoilette." Ihre Stimme war melodisch und verträumt, eher ein Singsang.

Draco fiel plötzlich ein, woher er sie kannte. Er lächelte höhnisch. „Bist du nicht eine von Potters Freunden?"

„Mein Name ist Luna", entgegnete sie ruhig, „Luna Lovegood."

„Ja, genau.", höhnte Draco, „_Loony_ Lovegood."

Sie sah ihn nur weiter an. Ihr Blick war wirklich entnervend. Ihm wurde mit einem mal bewusst, dass sie noch nicht einmal geblinzelt hatte, seit sie die Toilette betreten hatte.

„Du bist Draco Malfoy.", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Ja, das stimmt."

Es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass sie seinen Namen kannte. Der Name _Malfoy_ war in der Zauberwelt wohlbekannt (nach der Festnahme seines Vaters in der Mysteriumsabteilung sowieso) und Draco bildete sich ein, dass er sich während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts einen eigenen Namen gemacht hatte.

„Du warst ein Mitglied von Umbridges Inquisitionskommando.", sagte Lovegood mit einem Nicken. „Du hast Neville mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Das war nicht sehr nett."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Nett war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres. Todesser waren nicht nett! Was erwartete sie?

Sie sah ihn plötzlich besorgt an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie, seinen Blick wohl falsch deutend, „Du hast doch nicht etwa den Kartoffelbrei zum Mittag gegessen? Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ein Ungerich seine Eier darin abgelegt hat! Ungeriche lieben Kartoffeln, musst du wissen. Die Eier sind natürlich ungefährlich, solange man sie nicht mit der Nahrung zu sich nimmt. Dann können sie Kopfschmerzen und Halluzinationen hervorrufen. Fühlst du die Wirkung schon?"

Draco wünschte fast, sie wäre eine Halluzination. _Ungeriche?_

„Was für einen Unsinn faselst du da?", schnappte er unwirsch. Die war ja völlig durchgeknallt! Offenbar trug sie ihren Spitznamen zurecht.

Lovegood seufzte nur. „Du glaubst mir wohl nicht." Sie zuckte die Achseln. Schließlich war sie diese Reaktion schon gewohnt. „Ist Myrthe hier?"

„Wonach sieht es für dich aus?", fragte Draco sarkastisch.

Sie blickte ihn nur ungerührt an.

Draco rollte die Augen. _'Auch noch schwer von Begriff.'_ „Nein, offensichtlich nicht!"

„Dann komme ich ein anderes Mal wieder." Sie wandte sich um und schenkte ihm zum Abschied ein verträumtes Lächeln. „Hat mich gefreut, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Draco."

Draco schnaubte nur.

* * *

_Wie dämlich konnte man eigentlich sein?_ Draco hätte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen oder besser noch: Goyles Kopf!

„Wie lange machen wir das hier schon, Goyle?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber ihrer Anspannung war anzumerken, dass er kurz davor stand, die Geduld zu verlieren. Er und Goyle standen im verlassenen Korridor, der den Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche beherbergte, wo er Goyle zum wie vielten mal auch immer erklären musste, warum er eine Warnung brauchte, wenn jemand den Korridor benutzte.

„Seit Anfang des Schuljahres.", sagte Goyle, oder besser das kleine Mädchen, deren Körper er momentan angenommen hatte.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Nächstes Mal musste er unbedingt einen anderen Spender für den Vielsafttrank finden. Dieses Gewinsel hielt ja kein Mensch aus!

„Seit Anfang des Schuljahres", betonte er, „Man sollte doch meinen, dass du nach all der Zeit den Ablauf endlich im Kopf hättest! Ich meine, ich kann mich doch nicht um alles kümmern! Wenn dir die Bedeutung dieser Mission nicht klar ist, muss ich mir wohl einen anderen Helfer suchen..."

Goyle stieß plötzlich ein entsetztes Quieken aus und Draco wurde bewusst, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seines Komplizen nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet war, sondern auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Er drehte sich rasch um und starrte direkt in zwei ungewöhnlich groß wirkende, blau-graue Augen.

Er grinste höhnisch, um seinen Schock zu überpielen. „Na wenn das mal nicht Loony Lovegood ist!"

„Hallo Draco", begrüßte Lovegood ihn mit ihrer Singsang-Stimme, „Bist du fertig im Raum der Wünsche?"

Draco erstarrte. „Wovon redest du?", fragte er hastig. Es klang nicht überzeugend, nicht mal in seinen Ohren.

Lovegood deutete auf eine schwere Eichentür, die plötzlich in der Wand neben ihm erschienen war.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich..."

„Oh gut.", sagte Lovegood und ging auf die Tür zu. Im Vorbeigehen lächelte sie Goyle an. „Hallo Gregory."

Draco sah Goyle an. Nein, die Vielsafttarnung war immer noch intakt. Wie lange hatte Lovegood ihr Gespräch mitangehört? Ihm wurde plötzlich heiß und kalt. Er sah sich nach Lovegood um, doch sie war schon verschwunden. Und die Tür mit ihr.

* * *

Die Sache mit Lovegood ging Draco nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er sorgte sich um seine Mission. Wenn sie Bescheid wusste, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch andere davon erfuhren. Sie gehörte zu Potters Freunden und Potter ahnte für Dracos Geschmack bereits jetzt schon zu viel. Was sollte Lovegood daran hindern, Potter alles zu berichten, was sie gehört hatte? Oder noch schlimmer: was, wenn sie direkt zu Dumbledore ging? Das konnte er nicht zulassen! Zu viel stand für ihn auf dem Spiel.

Lovegood allein zu erwischen, war einfacher als er gedacht hatte. In einem Gespräch mit einem Mitglied der Haus-Quidditch-Mannschaft erfuhr er beiläufig, dass die Slytherin-Fünftklässler Kräuterkunde gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaws hatten. Er selbst hatte während dieser Zeit eine seiner unterrichtsfreien Perioden und so war es ein leichtes für ihn, ihr aufzulauern.

An den Stamm eines Baumes gelehnt, beobachtete er, wie die Fünftklässler das Gewächshaus verließen. Zu seiner Freude war Lovegood die letzte und sie war allein. _'Kein Wunder! Wer will schon mit der befreundet sein?'_, dachte Draco zynisch. Er wartete, bis sie näher herangekommen war, dann trat er hinter dem Baum hervor und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

Lovegood wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Hallo Draco.", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Hör doch auf mit dem Theater, Lovegood!", sagte Draco kalt und blickte sie finster an. „Was treibst du für ein Spiel?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Was meinst du?"

Draco packte sie unsanft am Arm und schleuderte sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, an den er gerade noch gelehnt hatte. Er stellte sich vor sie, um ihr den möglichen Fluchtweg abzuschneiden, ihren Arm immer noch unnachgiebig in seinem Griff.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig!", knurrte er, „Du wirst aufhören, mir hinterher zu spionieren!" Er war überzeugt, dass sie nur so hatte wissen können, dass Goyle das kleine Mädchen gewesen war. „Du wirst zu keinem ein Sterbenswort sagen, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Lovegoods Augen waren merkwürdig gläsern. „Du tust mir weh.", sagte sie leise.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er ihren Arm schraubstockartig umklammert hielt. Er ließ ruckartig los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

„Ich sagte," sein Ton war gefährlich leise, „_hast du mich verstanden?_"

Lovegood sah ihn nur mit diesem seltsamen Blick an, den er so entnervend fand. „Ich verstehe, was du sagst, aber nicht, was du meinst.", sagte sie ruhig, „Ich spioniere niemandem hinterher. Was du tust oder nicht, ist deine Sache. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir getan habe. Warum bist du so wütend?"

Draco war aufgewühlt. Er zweifelte plötzlich an seiner Schlussfolgerung. Konnte er sich geirrt haben?

„Ich will nicht mehr in der Nähe des Raums der Wünsche sehen, verstehst du? Ich habe... wichtige Dinge dort zu tun. Und wehe, du sagst etwas davon zu irgendjemandem! Du legst dich besser nicht mit mir an!"

Damit ließ er sie stehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er flüchten.

* * *

Es war der Abend von Slughorns Weihnachtsparty. Für den Großteil der Schule, war die Party das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins; das gesellschaftliche Ereignis des Jahres, zu dem nur wenige Auserwählte eingeladen waren. Für Draco war es eine willkommene Gelegenheit, sich unbemerkt in den Raum der Wünsche zu schleichen, während alle Augen auf Slughorns Büro gerichtet waren. Zumindest war das sein Plan gewesen. Leider war nicht alles so glatt gelaufen. Anscheinend hatte dieser vermaledeite Squib nur auf so etwas gewartet und Draco war dem Hausmeister genau in die Falle gegangen. Er hatte sich damit herausreden können, dass er nur auf die Party habe gehen wollen, aber die Demütigung, als Filch ihn vor Slughorn und all diese wichtigen Persönlichkeiten geschleift hatte, war kaum zu ertragen gewesen.

Und dann hatte Snape wieder einmal seine Psychotricks an ihm versucht. Ein unbrechbarer Eid! Ha! Für wie dumm hielt der Mann ihn eigentlich? Er kannte seinen Hauslehrer gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich niemals auf so etwas Riskantes einlassen würde. Nein, es ging ihm nur darum, die Lorbeeren für Dracos Erfolg einzusammeln. Seine Position unter den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords war schließlich unsicher genug. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er, durch die Gunst des Dunklen Lords Ansehen zu gewinnen. Aber das würde er zu verhindern wissen! Snape würde von ihm gar nichts erfahren!

Eigentlich hatte er ja gar nicht auf Slughorns Party gehen wollen. Nach seinem Streit mit Snape hatte er es sich jedoch anders überlegt. An den Raum der Wünsche war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken; er konnte genauso gut das Beste aus dem Abend machen. Er hatte immerhin die Erlaubnis von Slughorn! Und die Getränke waren umsonst. Slughorn hatte nicht an alkoholischen Getränken gespaart und so nutzte Draco die Gelegenheit und versuchte, den Frust der vergangenen Wochen und Monate einfach wegzutrinken. Sein Vater hätte sicher einiges zu sagen gehabt, wenn er ihn in diesem Moment gesehen hätte, aber sein Vater war nicht da, sondern in Askaban. Es war überhaupt erst seine Schuld, dass Draco jetzt in dieser Situation war!

Er ließ sich von den Hauselfen einen Drink nach dem anderen bringen und warf jedem, der es wagte, sich ihm zu nähern oder ihn nur komisch anzusehen, böse Blicke zu. Was kümmerte es ihn, was sie dachten? Sie hatten schließlich nicht den Dunklen Lord im Nacken!

„Hallo Draco."

Draco verschüttete fast sein Glas Drachenwein, als jemand es so unvermittelt wagte, ihn anzusprechen.

_Lovegood... natürlich_. Er wusste gar nicht, warum ihre Anwesenheit ihn so überraschte. Es war schließlich in aller Munde, dass Potter mit ihr zu dieser Party gehen würde. Er musterte sie. Ausnahmsweise sah sie fast normal aus. Sie trug einen glitzernden, silbernen Festumhang mit passenden Schuhen dazu. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren offen. Eigentlich war sie erstaunlich hübsch, ohne ihren komischen Schmuck, den sie sonst immer trug. Er blinzelte. Wieso dachte er sowas? Es musste wohl am Alkohol liegen.

„Habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?", fragte Lovegood leicht verwundert.

Draco schreckte auf. „Was?"

„Du siehst mich so seltsam an."

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er gestarrt hatte.

„Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Das sollte eigentlich herablassend klingen, aber es kam eher heraus wie eine Entschuldigung. Draco war sich bewusst, dass er keinen klaren Kopf mehr hatte. Seine Wahrnehmung war irgendwie getrübt. Er sollte dieses Gespräch gar nicht führen!

Plötzlich rempelte jemand ihn von hinten. Er taumelte gegen Lovegood und verschüttete die Hälfte seines Glases. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ beide ein paar Schritte nach links machen, bevor sie sich wieder fingen. Draco sah sich zornig um, doch es war unmöglich in der Menge auszumachen, wer ihn da geschubst hatte. Am Ehesten vielleicht dieser große dumme Gryffindor... MacLag oder wie er hieß. Selbst in betrunkenem Zustand war Draco nicht so dumm, einen Streit mit ihm anzufangen. Er wandte sich wieder Lovegood zu, die verträumt an die Decke blickte.

„Mistel", sagte sie.

Draco blickte ebenfalls nach oben. Tatsächlich. Über ihnen hing ein Mistelzweig. Der Alkohol musste auch seine Denkprozesse verlangsamt haben, andernfalls hätte er sicher keine Sekunde gezögert, um sich irgendwie aus dieser Situation zu retten. Lovegood kam ihm jedoch zuvor, als sie rasch ein paar Schritte zur Seite machte.

„Die sind mit Sicherheit voller Nargel.", sagte sie, „Du solltest lieber auch da weggehen."

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung hastig, mit etwas verspäteter Reaktion, während er sich irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Verstandes, die noch nicht unter Wirkung des Alkohols standen, fragte, was bei Merlins Bart Nargel waren. In einem anderen Teil seines noch funktionierenen Verstandes wurde ihm langsam bewusst, dass er nur knapp der Demütigung entgangen war, Luna Lovegood küssen zu müssen!

Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Mund, der erstaunlich sinnlich war. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er darüber nachsann, wie es wohl wäre, diesen Mund tatsächlich zu küssen. Von sich selbst irritiert, schüttelte er den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen, wobei er gefährlich wankte. _Was dachte er?_ Das hier war Lovegood! Loony Lovegood! Der Stress und der Alkohol hatten ihm wohl doch schon mehr zugesetzt, als er gedacht hatte.

Er machte probeweise ein paar Schritte von ihr weg und geriet dabei erneut gefährlich ins Wanken. Irgendwie schienen seine Beine sich nicht mehr richtig koordinieren zu lassen. Um ihn drehte sich alles und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bis es wieder vorbei war. Er fühlte plötzlich, wie jemand das Glas aus seiner Hand nahm. Er blinzelte und blickte geradewegs in Luna Lovegoods blassblaue Augen, die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund an einen sonnigen Tag am Meer denken ließen und die ihn leicht besorgt ansahen.

„Ich glaube, du hattest genug zu trinken.", sagte sie freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Du solltest jetzt lieber wieder in dein Haus zurückkehren.

Draco nickte gehorsam und schickte sich an, zu gehen. Es wurde jedoch ziemlich schnell klar, dass er nicht wirklich in der Verfassung dazu war. Lovegood kam ihm zur Hilfe. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass sie ihn durch das halbe Schloss bis zum Eingang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes begleitete, was ihm in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich vorkam. Es war eine seltsame Reise durch das leere Schloss. Die meiste Zeit glitt für Draco alles vorbei, aber in manchen Momenten nahm er alles mit übergroßer Schärfe war. Lunas Duft... blumig, aber auch irgendwie würzig... wie ein Wald... ihr langes Haar, das ihr ins Gesicht glitt, wenn sie sich leicht nach vor neigte... ihre helle Haut, fast durchschimmernd... das Gefühl, das ihre feinen Hände hinterließen, wann immer sie ihn berührte... ihre beruhigende Singsang-Stimme, die ununterbrochen auf ihn einredete, auch wenn er nicht wirklich hörte, was sie ihm da erzählte...

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie brauchten. Er glaubte, sich zu erinnern, dass er sie irgendwann mal gefragt hatte, ob Potter sie nicht vermissen würde, aber er wusste nicht mehr, was sie geantwortet hatte, wenn sie es überhaupt getan hatte. Schließlich erreichten sie die Steinmauer, hinter der der Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Es kam Draco in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht in den Sinn, sich zu wundern, woher sie wusste, wo der Eingang lag.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt das Passwort noch.", sagte Luna, „Sonst musst du wohl im Raum der Wünsche übernachten."

Er sah sie nur an. Luna sah ihn ebenfalls an. Verwunderung lag in ihrem Gesicht. Den Kopf hatte sie leicht schief gelegt. Plötzlich sah sie auf.

„Oh. Schon wieder ein Mistelzweig."

Draco reagierte im Impuls. Bevor sie sich wieder entziehen konnte, beugte er sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Dumpf registrierte er, wie weich ihre Lippen waren. Vor Überraschung hatte sie diese leicht geöffnet. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er mühelos von ihrem ganzen Mund Besitz ergreifen können. Irgendwo wurde ihm scheinbar jedoch endlich bewusst, was er hier eigentlich tat. Rasch trat er zurück, sagte das Passwort und verschwand in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Zurück blieb eine völlig verdutzte Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor er Luna Lovegood wieder begegnete. Die Weihnachtsferien begannen unmittelbar am Tag nach der Party und Luna gehörte offenbar zu denen, die Weihnachten Zuhause verbrachten.

Draco blieb in Hogwarts. Seine Mutter es zwar gerne gesehen, wenn er Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen wäre, aber er wollte das leere Schloss und die freihe Zeit nutzen, um weiter an dem Kabinett zu arbeiten. Sein Auftrag war wichtiger und zudem konnte er unmöglich in sein Haus zurückkehren - das häufig im Gebrauch des Dunklen Lords war - ohne irgendwelche Erfolge vorzuweisen. Zwar hatte er noch einen weiteren Versuch unternommen, Dumbledore auf andere Weise auszuschalten, aber er konnte nicht gewiss sein, dass das funktionierte.

Ihm fiel es jedoch schwer, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Der Kuss ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? _'Gar nichts' _wäre wohl die ehrliche Antwort gewesen. Er war schließlich betrunken gewesen. Doch er wurde den unbehaglichen Gedanken nicht los, dass da vielleicht doch etwas mehr dahinter war. Den Großteil seiner Zeit verbrachte er damit, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie er Luna begegnen sollte, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah. Sollte er sie direkt konfrontieren? Sie einfach ignorieren? Nie wieder mit ihr sprechen? Einfach so tun, als sei nichts gewesen? Schließlich entschied er sich für die direkte Konfrontation.

Wieder wartete er nach Kräuterkunde auf sie. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er jedoch, dass sie nicht mit den anderen Schülern zum Schloss zurückkehrte, sondern den Verbotenen Wald betrat. Er folgte ihr mit einem mulmigen Gefühl und hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu weit gehen würde. Der Wald war ihm nicht geheuer.

Er fand sie jedoch schon bald, allerdings war sie nicht allein. Eine große, dunkle, skelettartige Kreatur mit reptilienhaften Augen war bei ihr. Draco erkannte, dass es ein Thestral war. Seit er im letzten Sommer den Tod einer Muggelfamilie mitangesehen hatte, waren die geflügelten Pferde für ihn sichtbar.

„Hallo Draco.", begrüßte Luna ihn, ohne sich umzudrehen.

_'Wie macht sie das?'_, fuhr es Draco durch den Kopf. Er sah, wie sie dem Thestral ein Hackfleischbrötchen hinhielt.

„Du fütterst diese Viecher?", sagte er entgeistert.

„Oh ja." Luna nickte. „Ich komme oft her. Es sind freundliche Wesen. Sie beurteilen dich nicht nach deinem Aussehen oder reden schlecht über dich."

Sie streichelte dem Thestral über den Hals. Das Biest hielt kurz inne im Kauen und rieb seinen Kopf an ihr, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.

Draco musterte den Thestral und versuchte, zu erkennen, was sie in ihnen sah. So hässlich waren sie eigentlich gar nicht, wenn man sich erst mal an die ungewohnte Gestalt gewöhnt hatte. Sie besaßen sogar eine gewisse Eleganz, wie Luna selbst, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte.

„Hör zu... ich muss mit dir reden."

„Geht es um den Kuss?", fragte Luna ruhig und warf ihn damit völlig aus der Bahn.

Er starrte sie an. Sie starrte zurück, mit diesem Blick, den nur sie zu beherrschen schien.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich fürchte, das mit uns beiden wird nichts werden. Du bist einfach nicht mein Typ."

Sein Gehirn versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was sie da sagte. „Du dachtest ich wollte... was soll das heißen, ich bin nicht dein Typ?"

Eigentlich hätte er sich wohl freuen sollen. Er wollte schließlich auch nichts von ihr (nein, definitiv nicht! Er war ein Malfoy!). Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich jedoch in seinem Stolz verletzt durch ihre letzte Bemerkung.

„Oh, ich denke du bist ein netter Kerl. Gutaussehend, wenn man auf diesen Look steht, aber eher nichts für mich. Wir sind recht verschieden, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast."

Er schnaubte. Das war ihm nicht entgangen.

Luna überlegte kurz. „Der Kuss war aber schön. Er hat mir gefallen, auch wenn du unter dem Einfluss der Nargel standest. Es war mein erster, musst du wissen."

Draco blickte sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Er wusste nicht genau, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Gerne hätte er eine gemeine Bemerkung gemacht, aber irgendwie brachte er es nicht über das Herz.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig.", sagte er schließlich steif und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

„Draco?"

Er drehte den Kopf.

„Du bist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Viel netter, als du selbst glaubst. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

„Das weiß ich.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nein, das denke ich nicht.", sagte sie, „Aber vielleicht findest du es schon bald heraus."

Es gab absolut nichts darauf zu erwidern, daher nickte er nur und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Eine Aufgabe wartete auf ihn.


End file.
